errington_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Future Timeline
2019, the Aral Sea disappears completely from the map. 2020, Glacier National Park and other regions are becoming ice free. Lifelike CGI: Computer-generated people used in the latest video games and movies now achieve a wholly lifelike appearance, making them almost indistinguishable from reality. 2021, Lake Mead at Hoover Dam has run dry leading to a severe water crisis in the southwestern parts of the US, affecting 25 million people and leaving several major cities in peril. 2025, much of China is now highly urbanized. Its booming economy has led to the construction of literally tens of thousands of new skyscrapers all over the country. There are now over 200 cities with more than a million inhabitants. 2029, Lake Chad disappears from the map due to humans. 2030, AI is widespread. Technology is accelerating exponentially, especially in the fields of computing. 2031, WWIII started. 2032, first manned mission to Mars. 2033, WWIII ended, 1.36 billion people died. Hypersonic airliners are entering service. This generation airplane can fly from Europe to Australia in under 4 hours with a cruising speed of Mach 5, or about 3800 mph. 2035, ice-free summers in the Arctic due to global warming. 2036, self-driving vehicles are widespread. These use a combination of advanced GPS, AI and lane-changing technology to carry passengers to their destination automatically. 2040, world population reaches 10 billion. 2042, ice water found in Mars' moons. 2045, global food and water shortages are rising. The demand for food and fresh water is far outstripping the supply. Climate change is devastating entire regions, turning vast areas of farmland and forest into arid desert, creating literally tens of millions of refugees. 2050, 45 percent of the Amazon forest has been destroyed. 2060, there are 19 billion humans in the world. 2065, First mining operations on the Moon, specifically for Helium-3. 2070, humans are expanding Moon bases. 2075, coastal cities are being flooded due to global warming. 2080, hyper fast magnetic trains made. It can go up to 4000 mph. 2090, humans are building major cities on Antarctica, melting of surface ice has resulted conditions for large amount of humans. 2099, sea level has rise nearly 2 meters, displacing hundreds of millions of people. 2102, much of the world is controlled by AI. Human workers are replaced by AI robots. 2110, Mars is habitable for humans now. 2210, 90 percent of plant species is gone. 2220, people spent most of their time in VR. 2225, the first bio-human was made. 2230, first signal from aliens. 2231, first contact with aliens. 2235, second habitable planet found, 10.69 lightyears away from Earth. 2240, human-AI war started. AI technology betrayed humans. 2267, human-AI war ended. Humans won. 16 billion humans died. 2268, third habitable planet found. 17.24 lightyears away. It's in the galaxy called Hawkingly. 2269, over 20 kinds of aliens found. All of them are friendly. 2270, Earth is no longer habitable. All humans move to Mars, Lolyton, or Hawkingzon. 2280, the human-alien war started. All 21 species. 2285, alien technology is to weak for humans, humans won. We keep aliens as slaves. 2290, aliens are free. They have freedom. 2300, time travel is possible. But illegal, because it will change the future if not careful. 2340, computer chips can be put in human brains to make them smarter. 2350, longevity is possible, due to human changed DNA cells. 2400, anti-black hole machine, can stop black holes from swallowing us. 2493, over 30000 kinds of aliens found. So that's what happened in the following years. 2551: Asteroid Belt is habitable and the entire asteroid belt is the humans' territory, making humans also have the new technology called the asteroid lines that act as bridges and new plasma-cycles that is needed to past a test in order to own and drive a plasma-cycle and you need to be at least 12 years old to take the test. 2596: The Mars Summit group decides that we need to restore Earth and as soon as possible and is already starting the plan. 2611: Humans return to Earth, but only the elite Mars Summit restorers. The Earth is beginning to be restored by the humans 2619: All the plants and animals have restored due to human cloning technology, Earth is green again. 2653: humans again have the Earth pretty and green again. Greenhouse gases have been destroyed completely, more ozone has been added to the atmosphere, and ice-free winters are no longer existing 2695: All humans have returned to Mars and the Asteroid belt. 2742: The first rover has landed on Oberon, the largest satellite of Uranus 2776: The first rocket has landed on Titan, Saturn and humans have discovered liquid water on Titan and a thick atmosphere 2818: The periodic table now has 250 elements in total and there are plasma powered particle accelerators now. 2864: Second alien-human war starts. There are 10000 species including humans against the other 20000 species that are hostile and unfriendly 2879: 5000 alien species is extinct. 1654 species on our side and the rest on the other hostile side. 2908: The super-massive blackhole in Hawkingly has grown wider and destroyed another 1000 species. The aliens saw this as a sign of the universe's anger and that is how the war ends 3000: The humans have found a successful habitat for us to live on the icy satellite Europa, and sets up the first Intergalactic Spaceports in Earth, Mars, the Asteroid Belt, and Europa. 3064: The first lightning-proof rover was sent to Venus and it surveyed the entire Venus before it ran out of power. 3147: World population reaches 500 billion. 3200: The Intergalactic Space Station was set up, and there are shopping malls and even hotels included in the gigantic structure. 3300: Humans are in the process of making ultra telescopes and they can see stars 100 light years away 3400: World population reaches 1 trillion 3500: Humans are now working on the FTTSOL project. 3600: Aliena War V starts. Humans are neutral for now. 3700: Humans have successfully built the first base on Titan, found dinkable H2O, and is now developing the first ever city beside Saturn, on its satellite and is now building Titan Intergalactic Spaceport. 4000:Humans have put the first tracker on Halley's Comet 4300: Voyager 11 was sent out to the Oort Cloud , determined to see what's outside of our system boundary. 4500: Aliena War XXVII finished, humans and our allies ( The Central Point) have left victorious. 4900: The Expo-Firework has been invented by Misto Portkey, it’s a kind of gigantic firework that shoots out a large amount of confetti and fire sparks, and it's free from Zero-Gravity. 4957: Climato Portkey was born 4977: Dinospace Portkey was born 4983:Aliena War XXX starts. 4987: Aliena War XXX ends. 13 billion casualties for humans 4995: World population reaches 10 trillion. 4997: Oberon Intergalactic Spaceport is now finished and the periodic table now have 505 elements. 5000......